


Taako's Guide For Moving Into A New Home

by Unbeanlievable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbeanlievable/pseuds/Unbeanlievable
Summary: Taako has had to live in many places over the course of his life, so he can safely say that his guidelines for what to do when moving into a new home are absolutely perfect.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Taako's Guide For Moving Into A New Home

Moving into a new house can be...difficult. Having to relocate your whole life to a new location, moving all of your physical, personal belongings to a new space 

Dealing with roommates.

Taako has never lived in a house alone before. Well he knows he’s not truly alone. After all, this house is only his in _human_ terms. The house was sold to him by a _human_ realtor, and he purchased it with his very _human_ money.

Before when he moved somewhere he was always with Lup. And when they were kids they never had to worry about angering something, after all, they were never planning on staying anywhere for long. 

When Taako and Lup purchased, or well, rented their first apartment they learned of the nasty ways the non-human entities dealt with humans encroaching on their territory without making the proper sacrifices. 

Taako learned quickly after that mistake, and he and Lup quickly devised a strategy for moving into a new home.

_Step one: Under no circumstances do you make it obvious that you are looking for them. They know you are looking, after all, they are always watching._

Taako takes this step very seriously. Therefore he doesn’t notice when his honey disappears, or how his cat seems to hiss and glare at corners in empty rooms.

_Step two: Do not move the rings of rocks and pebbles. Yes they may pop up in inconvenient locations at times but moving them will be seen as a threat and you will not like what comes after you threaten them._

When a large circle of stones appears smack dab in the middle of his kitchen Taako doesn’t bat an eye. He simply walks around it, careful not to disturb any of the stones and even more careful as to not step within the circle itself, to grab some water and resolves to not enter the kitchen until the ring is gone.

_Step three: Plant herbs, particularly basil, mint, or rosemary. This will mark the beginning of forging a bond, an alliance of sorts with them. They will appreciate your attempts to cater to their interests._

One of the first things Taako buys for his new home is a small little planter that rests on his window sill in the kitchen. It takes a few weeks for his seeds to grow but when they do they bloom like crazy. The herbs he plants somehow taste more flavorful than the ones he buys at the supermarket, and if a few bunches of leaves disappear here and there, well, Taako isn’t one to complain.

_Step four: Stir honey in warm milk and put in a small dish around dusk. This one is self-explanatory, really who doesn’t enjoy some nice warm milk sweetened with honey._

Taako leaves warm milk mixed with honey on his doorstep at dusk. When he checks on the mug in the morning he finds it drained empty with a single raven’s feather laying delicately on top of it. Taako takes the feather and carefully tucks it behind his ear.

The correspondence of sorts continues on for weeks more, and Taako quickly receives a small collection of raven’s feathers. The ravens feathers mark the beginning of the final stage. The giving and receiving of gifts can only truly mean that they have accepted Taako’s presence. The little bits of bone he finds tucked away in his garden along with the shiny, pink pieces of stone scattered around his home placed in his pockets. 

_The last and final step: When they leave a small glass vial filled with fireflies on the counter of the bathroom sink, you know you’ve successfully befriended them._

Taako cradles the vial of fireflies in his hands and smiles. He returns to his room and carefully fastens a cord around the top of it along with the first of the raven’s feathers he received before tying the cord around his neck. 

When Taako walks down to his kitchen, his new necklace dangling from his neck, he’s not surprised at the stranger, who's not really a stranger at all, sitting at his table. The tall, dark and handsome man with skin too perfect to be real and hair as dark as night that tumbles down his back. Taako simply smiles, sitting in the opposite chair and gratefully taking the mug the man slides over to him . He cradles the mug in his hands, savoring the warmth radiating from it, letting it seep into his bones before taking a sip of milk and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was based on a post by hgk477.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos.  
> You can find me at unbeanlievable.tumblr.com


End file.
